The Grey Wolves series- The story of Jess Lupei
by TheHuntressofstories
Summary: This is a Fanfic on The grey wolves series. It is set after everything in the books. Jess is the daughter of Jaque and Fane Lupei, is 2nd in line for Alpha. Read along as she finds herself and her love for her family. And she may just find her mate and a hell of trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone**, **I'm a new author and this is a fanfic on the grey Wolves series by Quinn Loftis**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except my OCs. All rights go to Quinn Loftis, the Author of the Grey Wolves series. I am not making any money off this FanFic. This goes for the whole FanFic story. ENJOY! And please review ;)**

Jennifer woke up and yawned. Stretching her arms she looked at her alarm clock.

7:50

Her eyes widened! Crap! She was going to be late for that stupid Alpha meeting that her Father wanted her to attend. "So you can learn the duty of an Alpha" was all he said.

Jennifer never wanted to be an Alpha. She didn't want to be named after the Serbian Alpha. Her brother knew this, and he always called her Jess. Jess, her real name. Jess, a normal 16 yr old, not the second eldest daughter of Fane and Jacque, the current alphas of the Romanian pack.

She felt her wolf growl at her. Her wolf wanted to be Alpha, Her wolf wanted power, power over others, power to rule as her heritage deemed.

"JENNIFER! WAKE UP!" A voice boomed.

Snap! She sat up in her bed. That was her father!

"IM ALMOST READY!"

Jess preferred not to lie, but this was a no-brainer. "Hmm" she thought, "how quickly can I have a shower, put makeup on, find the right outfit and do my hair? Five minutes?" Jess smiled at her sarcasm "Well Papa never said as an Alpha I couldn't make an entrance and be fashionably late" she grinned mischievously at this, and rushed in the shower.

Well it wasn't like her Papa was going to be on time anyway. He was always late and always entered with his goofy grin on his face and kept looking at her mother like she was the best thing since sliced bread.

20 Minutes later, Jess emerged from her room wide eyed and gasping. She ran down the stairs for the meeting room.

"I'm here" she yelled. The scene was not the best. Her father was standing, scowling at her and made a pointed look at his watch. He continued on without acknowledging her presence.

Rage boiled within her. It was always Luke who got the attention. Luke the perfect Alpha, the prince. The one everyone liked, the one everyone praised then looked at her like she was an offshoot, and went "oh THIS is your daughter"?

She sat down next to her mother, doing her best to control herself and her wolf. She looked across at her best friend, Sandra, and saw the fear in her eyes. It was then Jess realized that her wolf must be showing through her eyes. She pulled it back and looked at Sandra cocking her head as if to say "better?"

Sandra gave a small nod, and moved her eyes to Fane as if saying "listen!"

Jess' response was to roll her eyes.

"What do you think Jennifer?"

Jess' eyes got big. She wasn't listening and Fane knew it. But not known to Fane, she had ways out of these situations.

"I agree with you completely" Jess said calmly

"You do" Fane said astonishment crossing his features. Then slowly, he realized what she had done. A small smile crossed his face

"Yes, I do" Jess said, with a megawatt fake smile

"Moving on then" Fane then continued on with his speech.

Jess caught Sandra's eyes, and mouthed "close one"

Sandra winked and mouthed back "you know it"

"So, in finality, myself, Jacque and Luke will be going to the Serbian pack mansion tomorrow while my daughter, Jennifer and my first four will stay here and watch over you all. Are there any disputes or questions?"

Jess felt anger boil in her. She was staying home while her big brother, the SPECIAL one got to go.

She did her best to stay calm. Her mama knew that she loved the Serbian Mansion! She had so many friends there! And also, he was there. He being the son of Decebel and Jen. He being the one with blue eyes and golden flecks that sparkled so prettily in the sun. He being Octavion, the hottest guy on Earth. Unfortunately though, last time she was there he was dating another wolf. God, that had torn her heart open. She shook herself and pulled herself out of these depressing thoughts.

The meeting had ended, and that jolted Jess from her thoughts. She stood up quickly and went down to the kitchen for her breakfast.

Her Aunt Sally was there.

"Hey Jess!" Sally greeted. Sally, being a healer had picked up on Jess' annoyance with the name. When Sally realized, all she said was "I'd be like that too if I was named after her" then gave her a comforting smile. Sally made her feel special, like she belonged in this world, this life of the Alphas daughter.

"Hey Sal" was all Jess said. Hell, it was hard for a smile at this rate

"Jess, you okay?" Sally said looking me in the eyes, "oh it's about your family leaving right? I'm here to take them there, god knows your mother needs all the help she can get with directions"

"Yeah it is" Jess affirmed, choosing to ignore the last comment Sally made," it's just, I stay here with the pack, while they get to go and see their friends, and they take Luke with them, the good son", she snorted disbelievingly," and not once do they consider me!" She complained annoyance filling her.

Sally stared at her sympathetically" I know its hard for you to believe, but you are 16 now, and if something happened to your parents, you need to be able to help Luke lead the pack. Maybe they are keeping you here so you know what it's like to lead."

"But then they would keep Luke here, and we would learn how to rule together, which is what would happen if we had to lead one day" she argued not caring how loud she was

"Yes, but maybe they want you to know how to rule on your own? Sally asked, now leaving the eggs she was scrambling, and stood in front of Jess, hands on hips

Jess thought about it. In all essence her parents were probably leaving to teach her to be on time to Alpha meetings and not sleep in, although...

Maybe it would be fun on her own. She could phase and hunt when she liked, and she could leave for a day to the Serbian mansion, then come back and no-one would know where she went. She could spy on Octavian too.

She sighed as she looked at her breakfast. Then realized that complaining would get her no-where. They had all made the decision. There was nothing she could do. She wouldn't see Octavian like she had wanted. She felt something hurt really deep in her chest. She knocked it off as the usual heartbreak she felt around Octavian. Then a question hit her. What if Octavian had found his mate since she saw him last?

"I'll stay" she told Sally with a resigned look in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, its okay, you'll do great, I promise" Sally said encouragingly. Jess gave her a look "You will, I know it. Well, I better go and tell everyone that breakfast is served" Sally winked at her and left

Jess' question remained in her mind. What if Octavian had found a mate? He was 17 after all.

Then she would kill anyone who tried to take him from her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that was exactly what she would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all!**

**I know I just posted yesterday, but I can't get this out of my head! As for the reviewers:**

** Greywolvesfan- I'm glad you liked it! Oh and did I mention you are my first reviewer? And yeah, I was laughing when I wrote down Jess' name. In this chapter you get a mention of her name but I will explain her name at the end of the story. **

**You know the disclaimer, on with the story! :)**

Octavian sat down and waited.

"Why have you called me, father?" He asked, awaiting his father to answer

His father then looked at him and said " Son, the Lupeis are arriving to our mansion in an hour. They will meet us. I am sure you know how to behave around Alphas?" His father asked.

Excitement flashed in him. If the Lupeis were coming, then Jennifer was! Sweet Jennifer, with aqua eyes that could kill, long wavy red hair that looked like silk and a mischievous smile, she was gorgeous.

Though, the last time he had seen her wasn't the best. She had caught him with Elora, Sally and Costins daughter, the one everyone thought was his mate. He had been talking to her and then suddenly Elora kissed him. The bad part? Jennifer walked by. He would never forget that look in her beautiful aqua eyes. Those eyes usually so bright, dimmed into a rough ocean that could have been her eye color, or the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Octavian?" His father said, drawing his attention back to the meeting room

"Yes father I will behave" Octavian said, embarrassed at thinking of Jennifer in so much detail he forgot where he was.

"Good they will be here soon so-

His father was caught off guard by a doorbell.

"Now?" He asked, shooting his mate a glare

"Oh Dec, did I forget to mention that Jacque told me to tell you that they would be an hour early?" Jennifer, Decibels mate said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Decibel growled at her, and she squealed. Octavian got up to get the doorbell as fast as he could. Sometimes, it paid to have wolf reflexes, even though technically, he was a half blood. Why? Because his mother was a dormant, so he only got a drop of wolf blood from her, but his father came from a line of dominants and Alphas, so he was pure. So he was half and a drop wolf.

He turned the handle and smiled at the people behind it. Luke, Jacque and Fane were all waiting. His smile froze when he realized Jennifer wasn't with them.

What had happened? Was she hurt? Kidnapped? Missing?

Then a question formed in his mind. What if they were here to say that she had found her mate? He nearly snarled but stopped himself.

"Hello Octavian. Are you well?" Fane asked politely, but with power. He had sensed Octavians rage

" Hello everyone, and I am fine, thank you for asking. My mother and father are in the lounge room, should you want to see them" Octavian said, forcing a smile in greeting

"Oh, if they are on couches and on their own, then shoot me because there is no way I'm seeing that!" Jacque laughed

"Well excuse me, but I think I would have stayed with this yummy eye candy next to me if a long lost friend wasn't coming. Chicks before d***** and all that"

" JEN!" Yelled Jacque, "not in front of everyone. I missed you too but we all know chicks before umm" Jacque looked hesitantly at Octavian and Luke" you know" she finished hastily"lets go and catch up shall we? I need hot chocolate!" Jacque was nearly yelling by the end. Luke looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment

"So where's Jennifer?" Decibel asked

"Right here" His mate cut in and shot him a smile.

" She's at the mansion, taking care of the pack while we visit. And Jen" Jacque then turned the evil eye on Jen "I will never forgive you for naming her Jennifer. I mean really! Who wants to be named after you!"

" Everybody. Well anyway, I heard from Sally that she prefers Jess, though she keeps it a secret"

"What! I never knew!" Jacque looked sad,"Why did she tell Sally?"

"Because you know, Sally picked up on her feelings being the lovely Gypsy we all know and love" Jen said. "Come on, I need that Hot chocolate.

So she preferred Jess? It would explain why she was always so edgy when he called her Jennifer. He wondered why she didn't like it.

_I guess I'll call her Jess _he thought, then laughed as he realized it rhymed.

"Hey Luke, do you want to go to my room?" Octavian asked, eager to get away from the parents and the embarrassment.

"Sure" Luke said, looking relieved.

He followed Luke up the stairs and looked out the window. His eyes detected movement. He growled and allowed his wolf to come out through his eyes. He nearly passed out from shock at what he saw. Beautiful Aqua eyes that haunted his dreams met his gaze

Jenni- Jess!

**I hope you loved the Jen/Jaque play as much as I did! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Yep another chapter, I can't get this out off my head ;). I've got other chapters prepared as well, but I'm editing those so maybe another chapter tommorow? **

**Reviews**

**BeccketandCastle- Glad you liked it! And thanks for favoriting this and following me. I'll do my best to make everything longer for you. And there's no need to fly here, I'm enjoying this story way too much :) Oh and thanks for the tip on Jacque and Fane. I wrote it like that because Fane is the current Alpha, and Luke is the heir. Also, maybe in Fane and Jacques view they are giving her lots of affection. No-one is taught to be a parent. **

**Thanks for reviewing, and please if there is anything wrong with my writing TELL ME! I can't get better without help!**

Jess waved her family off as they left for the Serbian mansion. She watched the path long after the dust cloud that was a Black Hummer had gone.

"Well princess, you coming in" Skender teased.

Skender was one of Fanes top 4 wolves, and was also Jess' bodyguard, although his actual title was 'guard to the princess'

"You know it" she teased back. Skender was like a brother to her. He respected her decisions no matter what, unless she was going to commit suicide or something like that.

" Splender, I want to go over to the Serbian mansion later for a day trip. That good with you?" She asked him doing her best puppy dog eyes. Which was pretty hard considering 3/4 of her was a wolf.

"Sure princess, but only if you don't call me Splender" he mock growled at her.

"Hmm, did you say you want me to call you Spender?" She pretended to look thoughtful, then laughed as he growled at her.

"Ok,ok fine. Skender it is" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up In the air

"You must really want to go" Skender said, looking at her suspiciously" I may be a guard to the princess, but I am not stupid. When did you give up on Splender for a visit to the Serbian pack mansion? Only for a day, I might add?"

"Umm, look Skender" Jess stumbled on her words and shot Skender a pleading look.

Skender sighed,"Ok, tell me whenever. You know I won't tell the Alphas, but if it endangers you then I will stop you"

"It won't hurt me" Jess protested. _Yeah, it won't hurt me physically but emotionally is a different story _Jess thought to herself wryly.

" Let me be the judge of that" Skender responded, then sighed " I can't force it out of you. Do you want to head back in?"

"Yeah, I will. And Skender?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Thanks"

Skender stared at her, then gave her a smile "you better be"

Not wasting any time, she phased into her wolf and followed her families car. Her breath caught in her throat as Octavian greeted them. He seemed tense. She watched as they entered. Using her Wolfs sense of smell she scented Octavians scent _mmm, who knew woodsy and spicy smelled so good_? She thought to herself smiling. She watched as they went inside and Octavian went up stairs.

Crap! She would have to move or they would see her from the bedroom window! She began to move rapidly and then she felt eyes on her and looked up.

She saw a pair of startled blue eyes with the gold flecks sparkling madly. The eyes looked like the suns rays shining on a crystal clear lake. Oh how she wanted to drown in those eyes.

She was entranced by his gaze, then remembered him kissing Elora. She felt sick as she remembered it.

_Don't fall for him, don't fall for him_, she thought to herself. He was trouble and she already had too many problems in her life.

Still though she couldn't tear her eyes off him. He blinked and something weird pulled at her heart. She shook herself, took one last glance at his face, trying to memorize it, then took off before he could alert anyone.

She was pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone. "Yeah Sherlock" she said to herself "he's probably gonna go tell ma and pa that you're away from the pack. Better hurry and cover your scent on the way back so they don't know you left, and when they call home you can pick up"

She ran into the woods, all the while feeling those golden-blue eyes on her back.

Octavian watched as the wolf that was Jenni-Jess ran into the forest. Man" he thought 'I have got to stop calling her Jennifer'

He sighed, emotions raging, the human telling him to go upstairs and forget her, the wolf wanted to go into the forest and track her. He went up the stairs to see Luke, and Luke turned his evil eye on him.

"Why was my sister outside?" Luke asked. Octavian played dumb

"Oh don't give me that look. You saw her. I know you did. Tell me, why is she here, when she is meant to be with the pack" Luke snarled the last part.

"I honestly don't know Luke, and obviously you don't either. Either way, I saw her go into the forest, and I was thinking of following her. You in?

"You're not lying" Luke conceded,"Yes I think we should follow her, because anyway what's she doing all the way out here?"

"No idea" Octavian quipped," Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry from the ride, but more stuffy. After we find her, I'm probably going to need to hunt."

Octavian blinked. How could he think of food when Jess was in danger? He shook his head, undressed, and phased into his wolf. Since his father was a dominant, he was massive, and had markings on his front and back which proved that he would be an Alpha someday.

He finished phasing,looked over at Luke, and where Luke had once been, there was now a grey wolf with a black overcoat staring at him. His eyes were the same color as his sister, but more blue. Octavian's heart ached at the sight. He shook it out. They would find her.

Octavian gave a low growl then took off, Luke at his heels. They ran outside and began to follow her trail.

**Hope you liked it! This is the last calm, because the storm is coming! Enjoy it while it lasted ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right you guys are killing me. I tell myself that I can wait, that I don't have to update everyday, and then I check my email and see the reviews. So then I feel guilty and edit the next chapter. But seroiusly everyone, thanks for the support. I love you guys :')**

**Reviews**

**BeccketandCastle- I wish I could write at the speed of light for you :). Yes anyone named after Jen must make fun of any fur ball! ;)**

**Beca- Yep, I'm gonna finish this, and maybe write some other Fanfics. I've been thinking of writing another story like this, sort of like a brother, but from Elora's( the one everyone thought was Octavians mate) view**

**And Aminata Ocreata! Thanks for following this story!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Jess woke with a start. She blinked her eyes open. Then again. She sat up and took a look around. She was cuffed. She tried to pull at them, but they wouldn't give. She was in some kind of shack, and she could hear the beach behind her. She remembered her mama telling her about the Serbian Mansion as a child.

_"The Serbian Mansion is next to a forest, and that is next to the sea. But the sea is not open. The forest near the beach is long forgotten. Deserted. So when we go, you never stray from the path, understand"? She had looked at her and her brother sternly then, warning them not to go._

_"Yes Mama" she and her brother had chorused_.

Jess' heart ached at the closeness they used to share. One big family. Which changed when her father became Alpha. She pushed that thought away.

"Ah, so you're awake" A voice came from the shadows of the shack, jolting her to the present. Startled, she looked at where the voice had come from.

There was a man, who looked about 21, but you never know with wolves because they age 1 human year for every 6 years.

She couldn't make out much of him, except that he was tall, had amber eyes so dark they looked red, that those eyes were glowing, and that he had dark hair across his forehead.

"Oh, don't look so happy to see me" he laughed at that, then glared when she didn't. Then he cleared his throat and gave a smiled that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, remembering what her father had told her about strangers, get as much info as you can so you can see how to beat them.

"I am your mate" he said giving her a triumphant smile.

Jess shuddered at that. He definitely wasn't her mate. He made her want to crawl in a hole and cry. He looked mad. Insane.

She remembered what her mother had said about the Males of their species

_"Remember the story of Logan?" Her mother had asked her and Luke_

_"Yes mama" they both had said, then shuddered simultaneously._

_"When a male Canis Lupis doesn't find his mate for a very long time, and is away from an Alpha, then he slowly becomes insane. The darkness helps our males defend or attack. It dilutes their conscience slightly because a wolf has no conscience. Slowly, the wolfs conscience takes over. Slowly the human gives into the madness."_

_"But what stops it mama?" She remembered asking, because she had loved that part of the story._

_"A mate. A mate is the light that shines through the darkness. They become the conscience for the male. The male will do anything for his mate. But unfortunately, there are more males then females. So some Males won't get a mate. Some Males will try to create a mate, like Logan did. Promise me, you both will bond with your mate, no-one else okay?_

_"Ok mama" they had said, both eager to bond with a mate, never anyone else._

Jess jolted back in the present. She saw the Male looking at her. She knew what he wanted and shivered. No. She wouldn't allow him to bond with her.

Because someone, somewhere, was her mate.

Octavian and Luke had followed the scent trail deep in the woods. Suddenly the trail stopped. Octavian growled at Luke to not mess up the tracks they had, and began to investigate.

Her tracks and scent went here then suddenly they stopped. She was either here or had covered her tracks. He scented the breeze. No, she didn't leave or cover her tracks. It just stopped.

Luke let out a whine, and Octavian whipped around to look at him. Luke pointed his muzzle at the tracks, then pointed at the sky.

Of course! An aerial path. Octavian scented the air and, voila her scent was there. He cocked his head to the side and thought. That left 2 options. The first being that she had planned to meet someone with an aircraft and they picked her up. The second being that someone with an aircraft had kidnapped her. Her growled at that thought.

He growled at Luke, then pointed his head in a direction. Octavian was telling Luke that she might have landed somewhere.

Luke shook his head, then, using his claw drew a map. He clawed a random spot.

Octavian nodded resignedly. Luke had told him that they were long gone by now, and that they could be anywhere.

Then suddenly he heard something. Something that sounded suspiciously like a Helicopter.

He snarled at Luke then pointed at his ear. Luke focused and listened. Octavian then took off following the sound.

They raced through the trees. Dodging animal homes, trees and bark but barely noticing the obstacles. They then arrived at a beach.

He stared at a shack. Her scent was there. And so was another. A male scent. There was something familiar about the scent, but Octavian pushed it into the back of his mind.

The scents were fresh, but they weren't in the shack.

He then noticed that Jess' scent was tinged with fear. She wouldn't have been scared of someone she planned to meet. He slowly entered the shack, looking for clues on where they might have gone. There was a room with spiked cuffs and blood, as though someone had been chained and had repeatedly pulled at them.

The engine sound got louder now, and he raced out of the Shack. He looked up and saw in the distance a helicopter.. He took off, barely aware that he had lost Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think you know why I'm updating. At this rate, the story will be done in no time. Which is what you guys want, right? ;)**

**Reviews**

**BeccketandCastle- I can make cliffhangers, I rule this story. Mwah ha ha! ;) But thanks for reviewing, I always look forward to waking up and checking my mail now. I grin like a maniac**

**Guest- I quite literally got your review when writing my responses to the reviews. And yes, will try to write more Grey Wolves FanFics. They are just too much fun :)**

**Hidden-in-the-shadows- thanks for favoriting and following, and yeah, bad puns make me laugh ;)**

**Sabrina- I'm glad you like it! And yeah, I might do something like that. :) thanks for the idea!**

**Now here is your looooong chapter :)**

Jess woke up, but tried not to move. Because if she moved, she would alert the Male to her presence, and she didn't want that. He still hadn't told her anything about himself, but she had figured out the most. But the most annoying thing was that he was more dominant than her. Because she was young, 1/4 human and unmated she didn't have as much dominance as she could have,and he used the powers dominants use to stop other Wolves from phasing.

Today, he told her, they were going to complete the blood rights. He told her that she could have an hour or so rest before he completed them. She knew she would die before she let that happen.

She felt herself slowly drifting into sleep, where she would have peace, if only for a bit.

Her last thought was that, if after this, what if her mate didn't want her?

"Ma, Pa!" Luke yelled as he entered the Serbian Mansion,"Octavian's missing!"

"Octavian too?" Fane said disbelieving, "Jess is missing as well"

"Pa, I know, Octavian and I went to look for her" Luke said, going into panic mode.

"Sit down son, and tell me about it"

The Helicopter landed. Octavian waited, and then a Male stepped out. Octavian froze. He knew who that was. With the amber eyes so dark they were almost red, the disheveled hair, the height, the jaw.

That was his brother.

His brother that barely anyone knew about. The brother that was cursed by the fates because his mother refused to die at the age of 18. His mother felt guilty about it. His brother, angry at his family for cursing him, ran away. His father petitioned the Great Luna, but all she could do was weaken the curse to him phasing every moon, whether it be full or new. When he phased, he lost all control and being the son of Decebel, he was unimaginably strong. He remembered them chaining him up so his brother wouldn't himself or others. Their family could never get close to him, so they never game him a name. Because if they got close to him, he would eventually kill them

His brother lifted up his muzzle and scented the air. Luckily for Octavian, he was downwind. Octavian slowly breathed in through his own muzzle and froze.

Jess!

His thoughts on his brother had made him forget why he was there. He had always felt sorry for his brother, but why did he have Jess?

The moon shone through the clouds. Octavian froze. Tonight was a new Moon. His brother was going to phase. But all his brother did was stand there.

Did his brother WANT to phase? He scented the air again. He scented Jess. And fear. And blood. That was all the encouragement Octavian needed. His mate was in danger and his wolf was desperate to save her. Wait a second; did he just call Jess his mate?

Jess cowered in her cell. She was terrified. The Male had told her who he was. He called it story time. He told her that his family cursed him, that they refused to name him, that they never loved him.

Jess just wanted to go home. She wished she had stayed with the pack. With Skender. But another, bigger part of her said that she should have stayed at the Serbian Mansion with Octavian. She didn't know why, but she just felt at home with him.

Suddenly a deafening snarl came out. She screamed, and did her best to break free. She heard footsteps. She was going to die. He was going to come under the influence of the moon, and he was going to kill her. She closed her eyes, and her brain couldn't take the thought of more abuse, physical or emotional. She blacked out.

Octavian snarled at the sound of Jess screaming, pleading. She had known he was coming and she was terrified. He wondered just exactly what his brother had done to her.

Suddenly a wolf snarl came from behind him, and he saw his brother.

Octavian immediately turned and heard his mate scream. That was all the encouragement he needed. His wolf was feral, only being held back by the human, but now, now he was all wolf, with none of the humans reasoning.

He circled his brother, slowly looking for an opportunity to strike. His brother was fueled by rage, yet he was filled with determination.

His brother lunged, but Octavian dodged and as his brother pulled away, Octavian cut him with his claws.

They were circling again and Octavian feinted, and as his brother clumsily fell forward, Octavian leapt at him, and took his neck in his jaw prepared to crush. He hesitated, because a wolf barely kills kin(family), but then he heard his mate whimper and a sound of chains. She was either unconscious or dead, and that set him off. He crushed his brothers neck, then went for the most vulnerable part of a Wolf, the middle. He tore in a frenzy, then checked to see if his opponent was dead. He was. But he didn't feel anything. This mongrel had hurt his mate. He then went into the prison cell to check on his mate.

She was hanging, limp on chains. Her red hair was tangled and matted, tears on her dirt ridden face. Her lips were cracked, blood was everywhere, and there were multiple slashes on her neck, the part where a wolf would complete the blood-rights. He growled at that.

The sound shook her awake.

"Octavian?" She asked

He walked up to her and nuzzled her..

Jess felt the world go black again, and her last thought was a wonder, 'Why did she keep blacking out

**I'm mean I know. Enjoy the CliffHanger ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are sooooo lucky. This is a long chapter, so enjoy. A few people have been asking me how many chapters this is going to be. Originally, it was 7, but a few suggestions have changed my mind. I might make it longer.**

**Reviews**

**Sabrina- you're the reason this is going to be more than 7 chapters. Expect a confrontation from Jess in the next chapter. As for the blood transfusion, all will be revealed in time :)**

**Beca- glad you like it!**

**Cosmina- it will be longer than 7 ;)**

**Katarina- yeah, my first chapter doesn't have much vocab huh? And I'm glad you like it**

Jess woke up in a bed. Her bed.

"Was it all just a dream?" she asked, to no-one in particular.

"I wish I could make it a dream for you Jess" a voice came from the right side of the bed.

She gasped and closed her eyes in fear and tensed.

"Shh, its me, Octavian, remember?" He asked her in a soothing voice as he brushed some flyaway hair from her face. She immediately relaxed at his touch, but as he moved his hand away, she grabbed it and, wincing in pain, put it on her cheek. The comfort of his touch helped her focus.

"Your brother, cursed" it was hard to talk, and Octavian noticed.

"Here drink this", he told her and put a glass of water to her lips,"drink it slowly, you've been on limited water and food, so too much will make you sick"

She nodded and took slow sips of water.

"Good, you've lost a lot of blood, so I need you to try and eat okay?"

She nodded, and he put some food on her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.

After a few minutes of eating, she vomited it right back up. Once she was done, she curled in a ball and shivered.

He growled at not being able to help her. He gently picked her up and held her.

"Sorry"She whispered, after hearing him growl.

"It's not your fault. I was growling because I can't heal you. Hold on, Stay awake, Sally's coming."

"He, my, blood" she tried to speak, but ended up sobbing.

"I know" he said, and his face was so dark, so full of murder, that she felt scared of him. He saw it in her eyes.

"He can't hurt you, I'm here, he's gone now." Octavian comforted

Sally entered the room. And froze at the scene. She wanted to stay frozen but her Gypsy instincts kicked in.

"Has she eaten?" She asked checking her forehead for a fever.

"No she vomited it up" Octavian said, worry and fear in his voice. He then stood up and let Sally work her magic.

"Hmm, Okay I'll do a quick checkup on her" Sally then walked over to Jess and put her hands over Jess' heart.

Sally was whisked away into Jess. She saw blood from Octavians brother, and that her body was refusing anything down in fear of it being his blood. She saw experiences from Jess' mind, claw scratches from when he was angry, food that looked disgusting, Leering red eyes filled with a promise and flashes of Octavian in dreams.

Sally fell back into reality when it reached Octavian, as though that was too private, as though Jess didn't allow her to see Octavian. That was when Sally realized.

"She needs the blood of her mate" she said, and looked at Octavian.

"Where is he?" Octavian asked, knowing the answer. Sally gave him a look.

"If you haven't realized by now, then maybe you're not the mate she deserves" Sally said, hoping to provoke the wolf.

"I thought... But, you're right" Octavian said resignedly," but sometimes we don't get what we deserve.

"I, dont, deserve, you" came a whisper from the bed.

"Yes you do" Octavian stated with determination in his voice, determination to prove his point. It was not you who killed your brother"

Realization dawned on Jess' face

" you, killed, him, me,? I ,dont, deserve, you. I, made you do that" Jess croaked, unable to believe that Octavian had killed for her.

Sally stood up "I'm going. Octavian if she is to live, you must give her your blood"

She then left the room.

Octavian stared at Jess,"Do you accept me as your mate?" He asked hopefully

Jess nodded. "Do, you,accept,me?

Octavian nodded. "Yes, I do"

A rush of emotions went through Jess, all of that waiting, that fantasizing it was all worth it, all coming true.

_I'd love to talk to him, but my stupid throat won't let me_. Jess thought angrily.

"I don't think your throat is stupid" Octavian said with amusement in his voice.

_But I didn't say that _Jess thought in confusion.

"Yes you did" Octavian said.

Realization dawned on them.

_So you really are my mate_ Jess thought to him

_You doubted me_? Octavian teased.

Jess was suddenly overcome by the urge to vomit, and since there was nothing in her stomach she began to vomit blood. Octavian immediately comforted her, and when she was finished he made her sit up.

_I want to sleep _she moaned through their bond

_Don't fall asleep, you need my blood_! He told her in a panicky tone.

_I just want to sleep _she told him. Why wouldn't he let her sleep? She just wanted a break, a break from all the memories.

Octavian did his best to give her strength through the bond. He could see it wasn't working. He thought rapidly for an idea. Then suddenly, inspiration hit. He lengthened his canines and bit his wrist. Blood flowed, and he put it to her lips. She drank sleepily, and blood trickled from her mouth.

Octavian froze. She HAD to drink his blood. Quickly, he imagined opening her jaw with his hand and sent it through their bond. Her mouth opened and he stuffed his wrist in her mouth, effectively forcing her to drink.

She drank, and opened her aqua eyes, the eyes Octavian loved so much, and to his happiness, they had recovered some of their spark, he immediately, on impulse, kissed her.

The kiss was full of passion, showing just how much he felt for her, how much he would miss her if she was gone, how sorry he was for not realizing earlier, for not saving her from his brother quicker.

Jess didn't even realize that she was kissing him back. They were on their own world, showing each other just how much they loved each other. Then suddenly, the door opened. Showing a very surprised and angry Decibel, with his mate at his side.

"What are you two doing?" he snarled, his amber eyes glowing, his wolf on edge from not knowing if his son was okay over the past few hours.

"So, so we have to beat it out of you or are you going to confess willingly, 'cause you know I'm into the whole torture thing. It's how I roll." Jen asked grinning from head to toe

Octavian, being an Alpha had stood in front of his mate to protect her from his crazy parents. His wolf knew she was weak and injured and wanted to protect her, although the human knew that his parents posed no threat to her.

"Mama, Papa, this is my mate, Jess." Octavian said calmly.

"Ooh, we noticed with the heavy make-out session going on in here. And Octavian, Jess is almost my niece, you don't have to introduce me like I haven't known her all my life. Oh and Jess you're okay with me calling you Jess right? Just so you know, the night you bond? I want details from my future daughter in law. And just so you know, I can tell fact from fiction" The words tumbled out of Jen, who was now grinning like a madman.

Jess just stared, then sent a quick message via Octavian

"She says she apologizes that she can't talk, that she thinks you didn't notice she was gone, and that she thinks Decibel will murder her if she gets into danger and endangers me again" Octavian was nearly laughing by the end. The funny part? Decibel didn't even crack a grin.

Jen noticed. " Dec seriously, he was going to find his mate eventually, so why not now? It's a joy to find your mate, not worry about an overprotective parent. What are you going to do? Stop them from bonding because Jess made a mistake? If you do that, then I will join Octavian in kicking you in the doghouse." Jen said, on a roll in her favorite pastime, annoying her mate,"For crying out loud, you don't have to be an annoying, bossy, flea infested fur ball to be a good parent"

"You still think I have fleas?"Decibel asked, giving his mate a small smile, finally changing his stoic face.

"Mama, Papa, I do not mean to be rude, but I will bond with Jess, whether or not you give me consent. She is my mate, and I refuse to leave her" Octavian stated, with no arrogance in his voice, just honesty.

"Spoken like a true son of Jennifer Adams," Decibel growled at that and Jen laughed," Fine, fine Anghelescou it is. Now lets leave 'em to their privacy. And Jess" Jen added over her shoulder as she left." I meant it when I said I could tell fact from fiction." Cackling like a madman, Jen then left pulling a frowning Decibel.

_That was nice _Octavian thought over to Jess. Jess tried to laugh at that, but it came out as a cough.

'_Yes, it was_' Jess thought sarcasitically

_'You need my blood, food and sleep' _

'_You don't have to be an annoying, bossy flea infested furball to be a good mate'_ Jess teased, quoting Jen.

'_Come, this time you will bite me_'

Jess gave him a look, and Octavian slowly smiled.

'_ I just proved your point, didn't I?' _

_' You did_' Jess confirmed, grinning

'_Well mate, May you please take my blood? You do realize you should be asking me, not the other way around, right?'_

Jess shook a little, but tried to hide it. The small amount of blood Octavian had given her wasn't enough. Octavian noticed.

'_Enough of this, come'_

Jess obeyed, and lengthened her canines. She then bit him and took what she needed.

To Octavian, this was heaven. He was finally providing for her, she was in his care, and she was safe.

And that was all that mattered.

**I struggled on this, not too good at writing happily ever after, and Jen is such a hard character. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! Double update! And I regret to inform you that these will be that last two chapters of the story of Jess. However, I have started writing an Alina/Vasile Fic, so you can look forward to that. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Sabrina, because without that lovely person there would be no 8 chapters, only 7. **

**Reviews**

**Sabrina- You helped me write this, you're opinion meant the world, and I dedicate this chapter to you!(oh and you can continuously keep giving me your ideas, I love them!)**

**Cat- Great idea!**

**Cosmina- aaaaalll will be revealed child ;)**

**BeccketandCastle- I look forward to reading your reviews. And Fangirl any time. Also, I love your FanFics so get writing ;)**

Jess woke up, and saw Octavian lying down next to her.

'Damn' she thought "a person could get used to seeing his face every morning'

"I doubt anyone but you would think that, Jess" Octavian said quietly, not opening his eyes, not moving at all

Jess shrieked, and Octavian laughed. He raised his head and opened his eyes, eyes filled with laughter, the gold flecks flickering happily.

"My god, and there I was thinking I was going to get a kiss and a good morning" Jess said, looking shocked, but slowly smiling.

"That can be remedied" Octavian growled, and he kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss, but they made the world to Jess. He softly kissed her lips, then stopped.

Jess was breathless, but managed to add,"Where's my good morning?"

Octavian smiled, a very, very wicked smile. He leant over to her ear and whispered

"I don't think that's appropriate love, especially since we are expected at breakfast"

She shivered, and he smiled.

'Love, I think we should go, before my virtue flies out the window'

'Or we could just give your virtue a no-return flight ticket' Jess winked at him, and he rumbled. She stared at him in shock.

"What was that?" She laughed, "It sounded like a cats purr"

"It was a rumble" Octavian said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"A Rumble? Pray tell mate, what is a rumble?" Jess had gotten up while they had been conversing, and had gotten ready for breakfast.

"Never mind" Octavian muttered.

Jess laughed, and they went downstairs.

"Morning ma, Pa!" She called out cheerfully, as though the last few days hasn't really happened.

"Jess!" Her mother yelled, and gave her a hug,"and so the dead girl returns"

"Oh, come on, I've been home, for about a day. Why didn't you visit?"

"We were searching for you. Didn't you know? We heard you were back and came as fast as we could"

Her father smiled. "Looks like our daughter will be mated soon"

"Looks like it" her mother agreed

Her father glared at Octavian. "You take care of her"

"Of course" Octavian said, with so much certainty in his voice that Fane believed him.

"So" Fane said, "Jess will you be Alpha for Serbian, or Romanian?"

Jess froze. Alpha! She never wanted to be Alpha. Ruling over subjects with a high and mighty king just wasn't her.

Octavian glanced at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. She didn't want to be his Alpha, his wife, his mate, his queen. It was all a lie. A joke.

Fane stared at his daughter expectantly

"I, uh, I" she looked at Octavian nervously, " I don't know"

Octavian stood up and left. He stormed out of the house, and began to run. He felt sick. Every kiss, every laugh. A hoax. She never wanted him as her mate. It was joke, a hoax, a lie.

He felt unshed tears burn in his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall.

"What just happened?" Jess asked, confused. Jacque realised

"Jess answer me honestly, do you want to be Alpha?"

"No mama" Jess said, looking down

"Octavian picked up on that through your bond. He thinks you're rejecting him, that you don't want to be his mate, his Alpha" Jacque explained, looking stricken

Jess froze. She ran out of the room.

"OCTAVIAN!" She screamed, she pushed herself, calling on her wolf to help her.

She could see him in the distance. She yelled again

"OCTAVIAN! PLEASE! STOP!

Octavian didn't know why he stopped. Wait he did. 'Because your stupid heart wants to get broken again' he looked down, keeping the wall between their minds, not looking at her.

She was panting. She tried to speak, but she was still weak from her ordeal, and she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"I wasn't saying that I didn't want you" she gasped at the end, "Crap, let me catch my breath" she doubled over.

When she finally caught enough breath to form an intelligible sentence, he hasn't moved. Hadn't twitched.

"Octavian please, I never wanted to be Alpha, my parents are always forcing me, but I'll do anything to see you smile again" at this, she looked at him pleadingly, but he didn't move, so she continued, "I know what it sounds like, but I'm your mate, I want to be your mate, glad to be your mate. I love you Octavian, and that's all that matters" Octavian still hadn't moved.

He looked up, turned around, and walked off. Jess froze. She had really messed up. Her mate didn't want her. She froze tears welling up and spilling, and her body, exhausted, unhappy at losing the other half of their soul, began to give in to the sickness that plagued Jess. She collapsed on the street, with nothing left in her life to fight for

Octavian finished his run, feeling his mind clear up. He would apologize to Jess. His wolf demanded it. He was certain that she hadn't been lying to him, and he remembered her parents mentioning that she tended to be the rebellious type. His mind felt clearer than it had been. He really should start taking a morning run, he approached the mansion, and saw a figure collapsed on the sidewalk. Blood, and vomit pooled around her.

Jess!

He looked in shock, then began to run as fast as he could. He refused to fear the worst.

'But usually, when a person is pooled in their own blood, they're dead" a voice nagged in his brain "and she's been pretty low on blood because of you being so selfish'

He finally reached her, and checked to see if her heart was still beating. It was, but it was faint, slow, and missing beats. Instead of Dun-Dun it was Dun- ? Dun-?

If her heart was missing beats, blood wouldn't be moving. Without hesitation he bit himself, and blood flowed. He forced it into her mouth, and watched in relief as his near-unconscious mate drank. He couldn't believe himself. Over a suspicion, he had nearly killed his mate. He hoped she had it in her to forgive him


	8. Chapter 8

Jess was a bundle of nerves. She took one glance at herself in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't get her hair to obey her and curl. It loved being straight.

"Need help, Jess?" Jacque asked.

"Yes please" Jess said great fully, and her mother then took the curler from her and began to work her magic.

Since the kidnapping, and the argument with Octavian she and her mothers relationship just grew stronger and stronger. All that time she had thought her mother favored Luke, she had been wrong. Sally was right. Her mother loved both her and Luke so strongly, Jess was wondering how she had missed it.

'Admit it, it was because your mind was on other things. Like me' Octavian teased through their bond.

'Actually, I don't think my mind was on a bossy, nosy werewolf'

'Love, I'm not being nosy. Your practically screaming through our bond with all the panic you're feeling'

Inwardly Jess was grinning. She and her mothers relationship wasn't the only thing that had improved. She and Octavian had 'dated' for a week after the argument. He had been so sweet, never leaving her side, always in her thoughts to see if she needed anything, and he had aplogized. He had thought he had messed up, but in reality it was her. She wasn't thrilled about being Alpha, but with her mate she could compromise. It wasn't long before he was pressuring her to do the Blood Rights. She laughed inwardly as she remembered him telling her that they could take as long as she wanted. So much for that.

'I, for one, do not care about that' Octavian announced in her mind

'Shut up, you nosy flea bag' she mocked growled at him

'You wound me with your words'

'I would hope so'

He growled and left the conversation, but stayed in her thoughts.

"Voila" her mother announced, showing Jess' now curly hair, that fell in perfect waves."I made you look like the Belle of the Ball, which you are"

"I'm so nervous Mama" Jess said shaking

"Oh sweetie, you'll do fine. You could show up in rags and he won't care" Her mother said comfortingly and gave her a hug.

"But that's what scares me. He would kill himself to see me happy" Jess said, terrified at losing him.

"That's the beauty of the bond. He won't kill himself because that would kill you" Jacque stated calmly.

Jess' head shot up. Then felt him in her thoughts, and that calmed her more than anything else.

'Luna, if you need more time, I was joking I can wait' Came Octavian's worried thought.

'Don't worry, I'm beyond ready" She assured him. He sent her an image of him kissing her forehead and she calmed.

"Thank you mama" Jess said.

"Sure, Sure, of course it was me. Tell Octavian I said thanks for taking care of my girl." Jacque then winked at her and left.

Jess smiled at that, took a deep breath, and walked outside, where her father was.

"Ready?"he asked

"Da" (yes)was all she said, answering in Romanian. She had felt like she had shunned her heritage, so she had been using a lot of Romanian recently.

They then walked into the garden, where the Blood Rites were being held.

Her breath caught in her throat as he saw Octavian

He was wearing jeans, with a jacket that fit snugly on him, showing just how toned he was. His face, which immediately began smiling when he saw her, and his face looked like it had been carved from marble.

But what was most beautiful was his eyes. The blue looking like a crystal clear lake, and his eyes had a golden sparkle like the sun shining overhead.

Fane then began to speak

"Octavian, Son of Decibel you have found your mate, and she has accepted your claim. As is customary, you will wash her feet, showing your willingness to care for her no matter how simple they may be. You will recite the customary vows and then your own vows. Then you shall present her with your first offering."

There was a basin of water in front of a chair. Octavian led her toward the chair and she sat down. Octavian then lifted her dress a little, then took the washcloth and washed her foot. As he did so he spoke.

"On this day I kneel before you, as a servant to my mate to ask if you all make me whole. Will you give yourself to me? Finally calming the beast inside, bringing order to the chaos, shining light where there has been only darkness? Will you bond your fate to mine, your soul to mine, and in doing so, complete the mate bond?"

Jess just stared at him, wishing this moment could last forever. Every breath he took he created words to show her just how much she meant to him, and she could barely remember what to say to him.

"I will my bind my life to yours, my fate to yours, my soul to yours and complete the mate bond. I will take you for my own, my mate, my Alpha" she said, knowing that every word she was saying was true.

Octavian then dried her feet, and stood up. Luke then brought a chair for Octavian so he could sit facing her. Octavian sat and rested his chin on his fist.

"I do not know how to put this into words. But I do know, that when I saw all the signs that you were missing, I felt as though someone had punched in the stomach, and in doing so, I felt like my soul and heart had been taken out of my body. The thought of seeing you sad kills me, the thought of you being in danger will constantly give me nightmares, and the thought of betrayal in your eyes will never cease to hurt. I can only say I love you more than I would be able to love anything else, and that I am overjoyed that you are the over half of my soul, my best friend, my lover, my mate" he finished staring into her eyes.

"As for my offering, I want you to know that I listen when you talk, and so I give you this, as a memory of a conversation we had when we were children. I want you to know, that even then. Felt something for you. And so my first offering is the book we made, when we had the dream of becoming authors" he then drew out a a book that they had made when they were kids, and Jess' breath caught. She barely noticed that she was crying as she took the book.

"My second offering, shows that I am the possessive, bossy wolf you are constantly naming me. I will claim you, and all the wolves will know that you are taken, but that is not enough for me. I want every male on Earth to know that you are mine. As such, my second offering is a ring, to symbolize a wedding. So, Jennifer Jess Lupei, will you marry me?

Jess just stared. And slowly, a huge grin crept on her face.

"Yes, Yes I will" she confirmed. Octavian then placed a beautiful Diamond ring on her finger, and it had Romanian words engraved on it.

The four words said 'love' 'mate' 'Luna' and 'prosper'.

"Shall we do the vows now?" Fane asked, smiling at he pair.

Octavian looked at her and she nodded.

"Yes" Octavian confirmed

And so, Octavian Angeleschou, and Jennifer J Lupei were married In the garden of the Serbian Mansion At 7:30 P. all was signed and done, Octavian led Jess to his room.

The room was dark and scented candles illuminated he room. There were towels on the bed.

"Well what do you think?"Octavian asked

"I love it" She yelled and hugged him."And god, it was hard staying stoic back there, when all I wanted to do was freaking kiss you"

Octavian laughed at that, and he then led her to the bathroom so she could put her robe on.

She entered the bathroom, and saw black robe hanging on where a towel might have been. 'Convenient' she thought to herself.

Quickly, she undressed, and put the robe on. Then she walked on over to Octavian, who now had glowing eyes, and lengthened canines. In turn, her wolf responded and without hesitation, she sat beside him.

'Ready?'he asked through their bond

'As I'll ever be' she responded, and bit him.

It was nothing what she expected. Warm, spicy blood flooded her taste buds when she had been expecting a metallic taste. It was so intimate, and she felt everything he felt through the bond. She only felt her mate and his love. Finally, he gently pushed her back.

'Thats enough Luna' he said gently, his voice so deep, filled with desire.

She protested, but then suddenly he bit her, and she felt pain and then, pleasure. She felt so close to him, it felt like they were one, their souls joined and she felt shouting for joy.

He pulled away, and put the towel to her neck.

"Well, that was intense" she said, breathless

"That's an understatement Luna" and to her pleasure, he sounded out of breath as well.

And for the rest of the night, they showed each other how much they loved each other, how much they would love each other for the rest of their lives, and that they would be together.

Forever.

**its been a wild ride! Hope you read my Vasile/Alina Fic when I post it!**


End file.
